Conventional nail guns typically include a striking pin powered by a source of compressed air for driving nails into a workpiece in a single stroke of the striking pin. Such nail guns often include a cylinder in which the compressed air expands for driving the striking pin and an attached piston. As a result, conventional nail guns are typically bulky, and can be difficult to use in tight work areas where there is not much room to maneuver the nail gun.